femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lexi (Fiancé Killer)
Lexi (Jean Louise O'Sullivan) was the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, Fiancé Killer (alternately titled, A Honeymoon to Die For; airdate April 28, 2018). Backstory and Events Not much was revealed regarding Lexi's backstory, only that she had an obsession with living the good life and becoming rich. Sometime before the events of the film, Lexi found Cameron Winters (the main protagonist) on social media, and learned about her being the recipient of a $3 million trust fund, which she would officially receive once she turns 25. With that, Lexi devised a scheme to get Cameron's inheritance--a scheme that included enlisting her lover, Brent Holvik to seduce Cameron and get her to fall in love with him. That part of the scheme works out, and Cameron and Brent (who introduced himself as Brent Danner) became engaged, much to the concern of Cameron's mother, Nicole. It was early in the film that Lexi and Brent's relationship was revealed, as well as their scheme to gain Cameron's trust fund, when they were shown at Brent's home making out. Nicole's suspicions about Brent also ended up helping the plan, as Cameron responded negatively about her mother's feelings about Brent, which led to the couple actually eloping in response. Meanwhile, as the film progressed, Lexi became jealous of Brent cozying up to Cameron, even after Brent's insistence that it was part of the plan. She would watch them together via webcams that she placed around the home, and after this, Brent gave Lexi a necklace in an attempt to appease her, which works. Lexi then devised their plan to kill Cameron, using her peanut allergy against her. The plan involved lacing one of the catered cupcakes with peanut oil and hiding her EpiPens, making it appear that the caterers were to blame. Due to Brent's sudden reluctance to the plan, Lexi crashed the wedding reception and introduced herself as his sister, Tara, doing so to keep Brent in line. Brent goes through with the plan at the party; however, Lexi spotted Brent taking the laced cupcake for himself, prompting Lexi to make the switch. The plan works, and Cameron ended up hospitalized as a result. Lexi entered Cameron's room and attempted to kill her, only for Brent to stop her due to the room being an inconvenient place. Nicole voiced her suspicions about Brent and "Tara" to her friend and co-worker, Grace, leading to a search for Tara Havlik online. A woman by that name was found at a hospital, and once Grace went there, she learned that Tara Havlik was a wheelchair-bound patient and a different woman from the one who posed as Tara at the party. Unbeknownst to Grace, the evil Lexi followed her to the hospital, and once Grace sent a message to Nicole about Tara, the villainess entered Grace's car and strangled her to death with a wire. Following the murder, Lexi ordered Brent to help her dump Grace's body. Death Lexi also set up Brent and Cameron to have their honeymoon at a cozy house near a lake, where they could kill Cameron and her body wouldn't be found for days. However, by this point, Brent's feelings for Cameron had increased to the point where he could no longer go through with the plan. Once more, he began to see how increasingly psychotic Lexi was following Grace's murder. Brent surprised Lexi with an engagement ring and a proposal, stating that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, only to knock out Lexi and leave her for dead before heading to the planned destination with Cameron. In the film's climax, Lexi--furious and fueled by her desire for revenge--appeared at the lakehouse and attacked both Cameron and Brent with a fireplace poker. She later took Cameron out of the house and revealed that she wasn't Brent's sister, while also detailing her desire to become rich and revealing herself as the mastermind of the scheme to obtain Cameron's inheritance. The twisted villainess later pointed a gun at Cameron, and was set on killing her before Brent appeared and stopped her. Lexi later ordered Brent to choose between the two of them, and when Brent brought up Cameron, he ended up shot and killed by Lexi. At moment, Nicole (after learning the truth about Brent from Tara) appeared at the house save her daughter, leading to a confrontation that ended with Nicole striking Lexi with the fireplace poker, killing her. Trivia *Lexi is similar to Lifetime villainess Karen Tellman from 2013's The Perfect Boyfriend; both are women who plot with their equally villainous lovers in a scheme to get rich, with the man seducing a wealthy woman into marriage before they killed her and made off with her money. Both women also killed their lovers after realizing(or in Karen’s case believing)they planned to abandon them for their target and later attempted (unsuccessfully) to kill their romantic rival, having been growing jealous of them. Gallery Lexi LBD.png Evil Lexi.png Evil Lexi 2.png Lexi Disguise.png Lexi Pistol.png|Lexi brandishing her gun Deceased Lexi.png|Lexi after being killed by Nicole Winters Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Bodily Trauma